


Everything Was So Sweet Until You Tried to Kill Me

by hanabi5



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drabble, F/F, Mental Health Issues, No Dialogue, Spoilers, TW CHECK THE TAGS, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, mikan deserved more :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5





	Everything Was So Sweet Until You Tried to Kill Me

Mikan had never felt safe before. 

All her life, there was always someone to _judge_ her. To _humiliate_ her. To _hurt_ her. To _harass_ her. 

She was used to it. _She deserved it, right?_

But there was someone who didn’t disrespect her. 

Someone who was kind to her for once. Who showed her love. 

_Junko Enoshima._

She was the most perfect person she had ever met.

Junko talked to her. She even kissed her sometimes. 

_She spanked her sometimes._

But it was okay.  
Junko loved her, so it was okay, _right?_

As long as Junko was happy, _anything_ was okay.


End file.
